In conventional elevator operating panels, a button frame that is made of a light-transmitting material is disposed between an outer perimeter of a button and a surface plate. A light source is disposed behind the button frame. Operational states of the button are made known to a user by the light source being switched on or off (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In conventional indicators that are disposed on door panels of VTR devices, a metal coating is applied to a surface of a light-transmitting member by sputtering in order to impart a sense of integration with the door panel (see Patent Literature 2, for example).